


"You're being awfully quiet today."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>11thdctr asked: "You're being awfully quiet today."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You're being awfully quiet today."

**Author's Note:**

> 11thdctr asked: "You're being awfully quiet today."

"You’re being awfully quiet today," Oliver remarked, surprising her. "Felicity?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What-what did you say?" She turned in her seat to see him watching her.

It was another night of just the two of them. Felicity sighed. It was the end of the day, and she’d thought he would’ve mentioned something. Even Diggle and Roy mentioned something to her, but it was him that she was waiting for. 

"I said that you were awfully quiet today. Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah," She nodded. "Yup. Everything’s all good."

"Are you sure? There isn’t anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope," She shook her head.

"Felicity, I meant what I said before. If you ever need someone to tell about your day, you can tell me."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, well if you aren’t going to voluntarily tell me about your day, I’m going to ask you. Felicity, how was your day?" He leaned forward on the desk, his attention fully on her. 

"It was, uh, it was fine. You know, the usual. Started my morning working for you, planning your day and all that. Well, you would know; you were there. Then from the afternoon on I spent it here. Uh, I guess you know that too… You were here. Wow, I basically spend the whole day with you. Huh. Not that that’s a bad thing, you know. But just- Just overall a very, very typical, normal day," She said simply, drumming her fingers on the table. Oliver’s eyebrows rose. "Yup. Just your- just your average, ordinary everyday kind of day. Yeah."

"Except, it’s not," He said a moment later, rising from his seat. He circled around his desk and sat in the metal stool beside her chair. They were eye-level now.

"What do you mean, ‘it’s not’?" 

Holding up his index finger, he wordlessly opened the drawer beside him and pulled out a wrapped package; the green bow stood out against the package’s silver wrapping. Without breaking eye contact, he put the present on the table and slid it to her.

"For you," He said simply.

"For- for me?"

"Yeah. Happy birthday, Felicity," He smiled. "You didn’t think I’d forget my own partner’s birthday, would you?" 

"I- Wh- No, Oliver. No, of course not. It’s, um, wow. Thank you," She smiled.

Oliver slid the present closer to her and she laughed. Taking the box in her hands, she slowly peeled off the wrappings, taking the bow and putting it on her chest. Her mouth dropped.

"Oliver. This is- Holy cow." Her eyes scanned the picture on the box. It was the newest multi-purpose tablet, the most expensive one on the market. She put the tablet down on the table and grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Oliver. Really. This is the best birthday present anyone’s ever given me."

"You’re welcome, Felicity. I’m glad you like it." She released his hand and smiled at her present once more. "Hey." He reached forward to cup her face. Leaning into it, she sighed. "Today is not your average, ordinary everyday kind of day. It’s your birthday, Felicity, and that is one hell of a special day." 

"Thank you, really," She smiled. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes closed at the touch, wishing he would keep it there longer. He let his lips linger for a moment more before pulling away. 

"Happy birthday, Felicity," He gave her one last smile before standing up and returning to his desk.


End file.
